DON'T SAY GOOD BYE THE SERIES
by fanboyHAE
Summary: SILAHKAN CHEK FF SAYA YANG BERJUDUL MY SON KALAU MAU MEMBACA KELANJUTAN FIC INI :D THX


**DON'T SAY GOOD BYE THE SERIES**

Chapter 1

**By**

arriedonghae

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

DON'T SAY GOOD BYE THE SERIES © arriedonghae

**Summary : **Kehidupan baru, Semangat baru. Tapi apakah mereka akan mendapatkan cinta baru? Atau malah sebaliknya? Bagaimana sebenarnya kisah masa lalu mereka yang menyakitkan? Apakah mereka akan merasakan kebahagian? Atau malah sebaliknya...

**Rate :** Sementara T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini XD. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Changmin (Shim Changmin)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Park Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun)

Dan Lain-lain.

.

.

.

Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang "cinta tak harus memiliki" itu bullshit. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

DON'T SAY GOOD BYE © arriedonghae

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma..." pekik seorang Namja kecil berwajah tampan saat melihat Ummanya yang berwajah cantik turun dari bagian kemudi mobil berwarna hitam pekat yang di kendarainya. Kemudian orang di panggil 'Umma' itu menghampiri namja kecil yang kelihatan sedikit 'ngambek' itu, pipinya menggembung sempurna saat Umma datang padanya. "Ne, Chagiya..." jawab seorang yang di panggil 'Umma' itu.

"Umma jahat, Umma terbalambat menjemput Minnie, LAGI..." kata sang anak pada Ummanya sambil memperjelas kata LAGI. Seakan-akan Ummanya memang sering terlambat saat menjemputnya. Kedua tangan kecilnya di lipat di depan dadanya. "Selalu saja seperti ini setiap hari..." lanjutnya.

Sang Umma sedikit merasa bersalah, sebagai seorang Umma yang baik, tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, keadaanlah yang memaksanya melakukan itu. "Maafkan Umma chagi, Umma janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, tadi di kantor Umma harus memeriksa beberapa laporan ke-uangan dulu jadi Umma sedikit terlambat menjemput Minnie. Sebagai gantinya Umma akan menemani Minnie jalan-jalan dan membelikan es krim kesukaan Minnie, kau mau Changminnie...?" balas Namja itu dengan sangat lembut sambil memeluk anaknya yang di panggil Changminnie itu, yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbinar-binar saat mendengar kata Es Krim.

Wait? Namja? Umma? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya seharusnya Appa? Apa yang yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Apakah cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini adalah omong kosong, apakah kau hanya memanfaatkan ku saja selama ini? #telenovela #plak #abaikan (reader : author gila -_- ). Kembali kecerita.

Namja yang dipanggil Umma itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, beumur dua puluh lima tahun, sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang 'Namja' sejati, dan benar-benar seorang Namja, namun ia memiliki paras yang cantik layaknya seorang Yeoja, kecantikannya tidak ada yang menandingi bahkan oleh Yeoja sekalipun. Lihat saja kulit putih pucat mulusnya yang sedikit merona jika tertimpa sinar matahari, bibir merah cherry-nya yang sangat menggoda itu dan membuat Namja atau Yeoja yang berada di dekatnya menahan diri untuk 'memakan' bibir seksi itu, lalu mata besar hitam yang seakan tidak pernah kehilangan sinarnya. Suaranya pun sangat merdu dan dapat membuat orang disekelilingnya 'meleleh' jika mendengarkannya.

Selain itu Jaejoong mempunyai satu kelebihan lagi yang sangat jarang di miliki Namja lain, suatu 'pemberian' yang di berikan oleh Tuhan hanya kepada orang-orang khusus. Salah satunya Jaejoong. Ia seorang Namja 'Pregnant'. Kalian pasti tau maksudnya kan? Benar... Ia mempunyai rahim yang tumbuh subur di tubuhnya. Ia juga dapat mengandung jika ada yang 'membuahi' rahimnya dengan cairan 'cinta' dan melahirkan layaknya Yeoja kebanyakan namun dengan cara di Operasi. Namja yang sangat istimewa bukan. Kriteria yang cocok jika di jadikan pasangan hidup kan? Kurang apa coba?.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia kan seorang Namja yang bisa hamil bukan? Dan apakah ia juga Namja yang bisa menghamili Namja atau Yeoja lain? Walaupun bisa hamil layaknya Yeoja ia tetap seorang Namja yang mempunyai 'Junior' kan dan pasti 'Junior' itu dapat mengekuatkan cairan 'cinta' kan. Pertanyaan itu selalu berkutat dipikiran meraka. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau. Sayangnya ia tak pernah mempraktekkannya dengan Yeoja #plak. Oleh karena itu hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau hahaha #plak #abaikan :p.

Sedangkan Namja yang tampan namun masih ingusan itu #dicekik Changmin# maksudnya Namja tampan yang masih terbilang anak-anak itu bernama Kim Changmin, berumur enam tahun namun belum genap. Anak dan putra satu-satunya Kim Jaejoong. Changmin walaupun masih kecil namun mempunyai cikal bakal(?) menjadi seorang Namja yang sangat tampan saat dewasa nanti. Cukup tinggi untuk anak seumuran Changmin. Kulit yang putih pucat yang mirip sang Umma. Mata sipit yang tajam seperti elang, yang jelas ini bukan mata Ummanya. Tapi mata siapa ya? Entahlah, itu masih rahasia :p, walaupn pasti kalian sudah menduga-duga setelah ini #lanjut. Hidung yang cukup mancung. Bibir tipis merah yang sangat seksi pula. Serta senyum 'maut' yang membuat orang disekitarnya gemas. Satu lagi, anak ini sangat sangat doyan makan XDXD #gaadahubungannya.

**#Kembali keawal**

"Jinja Umma, Umma mau membelikan Minnie Es krim?" Tanya sang anak memastikan ucapan sang Umma sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Ummanya.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Minnie, kau boleh membeli rasa apa saja" jawab sang Umma sambil mengelus(?) rambut anaknya. Ia meresa sangat gemas melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"HOREEEE! Kajja Umma kita ke toko es krim sekarang juga" kata Changmin dengan semangat sambil menarik-narik tangan ummanya.

"Tapi Umma, bolehkan kita mengajak Kyu..." lanjut Changmin sambil merengek manja.

"Tentu saja boleh, tunggu sebentar ya, Umma akan menelpon Ummanya Kyu ne... Kita ajak mereka berdua.." jawab sang Umma yang kemudian mengeluarkan Ponselnya untuk menghubungi Umma Kyu.

"Yeoboseo" kata Jaejoong saat teleponnya telah dijawab.

"..."

"Maukah kau dan Kyu makan es krim bersama kami? Changmin yang mengajaknya"

"..."

"Arraseo..."

"..."

"Nde... kami akan kesana sekarang..."

"..."

"Sampai Jumpa dirumahmu Su-ie"

"Annyeong"

.

.

.

**#Rumah Kyuhyun**

"Kyu chagi... Kami datang..." ucap Changmin saat berada didepan rumah Kyu dengan suaranya yang Khas.

"Kalian sudah datang..." jawab seorang Namja dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang sangat menggemaskan (memang suara menggemaskan ya -.-a ).

"Ne, Su-ie kami baru saja datang..." Jawab Jaejoong pada namja yang bernama Su-ie atau Park Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong.

"Kyu mana Ahjumma?" Tanya Changmin pada Ahjumaa?

Wait a minute? Ahjumma? Su-ie Namja kan? Kenapa Changmin memanggilnya seperti itu? Harusnya Ahjussi bukan?

Jawabannya sama. Kim Junsu atau sekarang bernama Park Junsu, Namja berumur 25 tahun, namun lebih muda dari pada Jaejoong, Namja dengan senyuman yang sangat manis sehingga membuat suaminya tergila-gila dengannya, kulit putih bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun namun tak pucat seperti kulit Jaejoong, bibir sedikit tebal yang akan sangat manis mungkin apabila 'merasakannya' , mata coklat yang lumayan besar, pipi yang sedit chabi yang mengundang orang untuk mencubitnya serta suara yang mirip lumba-lumba yang membuat orang disekitarnya gemas, memiliki kelebihan sama seperti Jaejoong, Namja Pregnan yang dapat hamil dan melahirkan pula.

Umma dari Park Kyuhyun, Namja berumur enam tahun. Kyuhyun mempunyai kulit putih pucat yang anehnya persis seperti kulit Jaejoong, rambutnya sekelam malam, sangat hitam, matanya berwarna coklat dan dibilang sangat indah, bibirnya semerah delima dan itu belum termasuk hidungnya yang mancung, serta bulu matanya yang lentik. Satu kata yang yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan Kyuhyun. Cantik. Orang-orang yang tak mengenal mereka pasti mengira Kyuhyun adalah anak dari Kim Jaejoong karena ciri-ciri meraka yang hampir sama kecuali bentuk mata. Namja imut itulah dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis membuat Changmin mengalihkan dunianya.

Sedangkan sang Appa yang belum Nampak(?) batang hidungnya sedari tadi bernama Park Yoochun, berumur 25 tahun juga namun lebih muda sedikit dari pada Jaejoong dan lebih tua dari pada Junsu. Seorang Namja tampan dengan senyuman maut yang membuat Yeoja atau Namja manapun keculai Jaejoong akan bertekuk lutut(?) dihadapannya termasuk Kim Junsu yang sekarang menyandang gelar Nyonya Park. Mata yang tak jauh berbeda dari kebayakan orang korea lainnya, agak sipit. Bibir mungil yang sangat menggoda iman serta hidung yang sangat mancung. Kini ia bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri sebagai direkur, walau termasuk perusahaan kecil namun sangat perusahaan itu yang terbaik dikota ini, disana ia bekerja bersama Kim Jaejoong sebagai Wakil direkturnya.

Oya, lakian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa memperkenalkan ayah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Changmin tidak. Simple, ayahnya tak bersama mereka sekarang, biarlah orang itu datang dengan sendiri seiringnya waktu berjalan.

.

"BABY KYU~~~" pekik Changmin girang saat melimat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Aish... Changminie panggil aku Hyung, bagaimana pun aku lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mu..." jawab Kyu dengan muka yang dibuat sok sebal khas anak seusianya. Namun terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan untuk Changmin.

"Aniyo, akukan Semenya Kyu jadi ya tak apa-apa dong" jawab Changmin dengan wajah sedikit inconnect. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung dari mulut Changmin sontak merona, wajahnya terasa panas, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Hahahaha" kedua Umma mereka hanya tertawa mendengar perbincangan kilat anak-anak mereka.

"Aishhh... Kau sangat imut Kyu kalau sedang malu-malu seperti itu" kata Jaejoong sambil mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Appo, Ahjumma" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hahaham, anakmu juga sangat menggemaskan Hyung..." kata Junsu saat melihat muka inconnect Changmin yang menurut Junsu sangat Lucu.

"Umma, jangan cubit pipi Kyu, dia itu milik Changminnie~~" kata Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Orang-orang disana hanya tertawa bahagia saat melihat adegan 'cinta' itu sedangkan Kyu, wajahnya semakin merona mendapat pelukan dari Changmin.

.

.

**#Ditoko eskrim**

"Hyung, aku tak sabar untuk segera menikahkan mereka berdua" kata Junsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat mereka sedang menikmati Es Krim yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

PLETAK!

Junsu meringis kesakitan, saat kepalanya menjadi tempat tanda cinta tinjuan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri berdecih sebal, "Kau pikir Kyuhyun dan Changmin umurnya berapa Su-ie... Changmin saja belum genap enam tahun! Kau mau mereka menikah di usianya yang sekarang" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap rambut Junsu yang terkena tanda cintanya tadi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah dua Namja yang sangat pintar dikelasnya. Kyuhyun berumur enam tahun lebih dan Changmin akan berumur enam tahun satu bulan lagi. Mereka berdua hanya beda tiga bulan saja. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah seorang siswa sekolah dasar kelas dua. Jangan Tanya kenapa di usia mereka yang terbilang belum pantas masuk Selolah dasar itu sudah menduduki kelas dua. Seperti kata author tadi, mereka mempunyai otak yang sangat jenius.

"Appo Hyung... tapi benar juga sih, memang mereka masih anak-anak, tapi aku tak sabar melihat mereka tumbuh menjadi Namja dewasa. Jika mereka menikah pasti mereka kan menjadi pasangan yanga sangat serasi..." Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum, mencoba membayangkan wajah kedua anak itu saat dewasa. Pasti sangat mengagumkan. Sosok pemuda yang Tampan yang akan berpasangan dengan Namja yang cantik.

"Dan Hyung, ku ingatkan Changmin itu hanya untuk Kyuhyun, jadi jangan pernah berpikir menjodohkan dia dengan orang lain, apalagi menikahkannya dengan orang lain, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya, Arra! Selamanya mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan. Aku akan memastikan itu." lanjut Junsu dengan nada serius sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menyendok(?) es krim rasa Vanilanya.

"Arraseo..." tanggap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Disebelah meraka, Changmin yang mendengar pembicaraan Umma dan 'calon' Ummanya itu tersenyum cengar cengir sambil memandang wajah imut Kyuhyun-nya itu.

"Kau dengar sendirikan Baby Kyu... Kau itu milik Minnie, hanya milik Kim Changmin, jadi jangan melirik Namja atau Yeoja lain, Arra... Ahjumma saja sudah menyetujuinya, bahkan Ahjumma yang paling semangat" kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, arraseo" Jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Hehehe, Kyu lucu kalau sedang malu-malu" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sini Changmin pengen peluk Baby Kyu..." Lanjut Changmin bersemangat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah saat mendengar perkataan orang dewasa tadi. Dan ditambah ucapan Changmin barusan. Merah padam sudah wajah Kyu saat ini.

.

.

"Umma, Ahjumma, kita jalan-jalan ketaman sebentar ya..." ajak Changmin saat mereka telah selesai menikmati momen(?) Es Krim tadi . "Changminnie mau bermain Sama Baby Kyu..." lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan.

"Ne, Kajja, kita kesana sekarang" Jawab Jaejoong dan Junsu kompak.

"ASIKKKKKK" teriak Changmin saking senangnya. Sedangkan Kyu hanya bisa pasrah saat Changmin menyeretnya ke taman dengan paksa(?).

.

**#Di taman**

"Baby Kyu, Minnie mau ke toilet dulu nee, Baby mau ikut" kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun saat mereka beristirahat setelah bermain beberapa saat.

"Tidak, Minnie sendiri saja, Kyu tunggu di sini... Tapi jangan lama-lama" Balas Kyuhyun sambil memandang Changmin.

"Arraseo... Jangan selingkuh ya, Minnie tak akan lama.." Kata Changmin sambil menggoda Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju toilet terdekat.

Kyuhyun yang meresa di goda dan mendapat ciuman mendadak di pipinya hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain PSP.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggil seorang Namja dengan 'gigi' kelinci yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP karena bosan karena ditinggal Changmin pergi ke toliet umum, jadi harus mem-paused gamenya sejenak. Kemudian menoleh dengan wajah super kesal karena waktu 'ngegame' PSPnya diganggu.

"Sungmin-sunbae? Sedang apa Sunbae disini!" tanyanya pada Namja imut yang memanggilnya tadi, Sungmin, sambil tersenyum manis tentunya.

Sungmin kelihatan salah tingkah saat melihat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Tapi Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan menahan diri untuk tidak memangsa pipi Namja kecil itu. Sunbae Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Sedangkan Kyu malah terlihat bingung saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan heran.

Sungmin menggenggam salah satu tangan kecil Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang bunga mawar berwana kuning yang cukup banyak dari balik tubuhnya.

"Park Kyuhyun. Saranghae! Maukah kau jagi Namjachingu hyung, Kyu!" ujar Sungmin mantap sambil mengulurkan bunga tadi.

"Mwo? apa maksud Sunbae... Shiro, aku tak mau!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

"EH? Wae? Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedih, matanya saai ini sangat jelas menunjukkan pancaran memelas layaknya 'pupy eyes'. Hatinya remuk berkeping-keping, apalagi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat dan tanpa berpikir panjang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, manatap wajah Sungmin yang sedih dan hampir saja menangis.

"Sungmin-sunbae, kau ingat umurku berapa kan? Aku ini baru enam tahun... jadi mana boleh pacar-pacaran" Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat lembut. Padahal ia sedang berpikir tentang ucapan Changmin tadi jika ia tak boleh selingkuh.

"Tapi Kyu... aku pasti bisa jadi Namjachingu yang baik buatmu walau umur kita masih kecil!" ujar Sungmin masih ngotot, ia tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun menjadi Namjacingumya, tak lebih.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sunbae, aku tak mau pacaran sebelum dewasa, aku masih ingin bermain, aku saja belum tau arti cinta itu apa, masak mau pacaran gitu aja...!" ucapan itu membuat Sungmin menjadi sagat sedih.

Tangan mungilnya menjatuhkan bunga matahari yang tadinya ingin sekali diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya lemas.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu kusut, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun juga jadi merasa bersalah, karena kata-katanya yang sangat kasar barusan.

"Jangan sedih, Sunbae! Lagipula Sungmin itu manis kok, ya walaupun kata Changmin aku paling manis sihhh!" ujar Namja berambut hitam itu lembut dengan sedikit narsis, dan mengambil bunga mawar kuning dari Sungmin yang sudah jatuh ke atas tanah. Kyu tersenyum.

"Bunga ini buat ku, 'kan? Gomawo Sunbae... kau yang terbaik" lanjut Kyu sambil memberikan dua jempol tangannya.

Sungmin kembali melengkungkan senyumaan di bibirnya yang merah, "Jadi, kau mau menjadi Namjachinguku, Kyu?" tanyanya memastikan saat Kyu menerima bunga pemberiannya tadi. 'Semoga masih ada harapan untuk menjadi Namjachingunya Kyuhyun', batin Sungmin sambil berharap.

"Sudah aku bilang Sungmin-sunbae, aku masih terlalu kecill untuk berpacaran, lagian aku juga tak menyukai Sunbae kok, aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai temanku yang sangat perhatian, itu saja, tak lebih" ujarnya dengan wajah jutek. Padahal ia sedang bekutat dengan pikirannya, ia tak ingin Changmin marah padanya, jika ia melihat adegan ini.

Saat mereka berbicara dengan tema 'cinta-cintaan' seperti itu dengan wajah masih polos khas anak sekolah dasar, Changmin yang dari dari di pirkan Kyuhyun telah kembali dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri mereka. 'Akhirnya kau datang juga Minnie...', batin Kyuhyun lega. Jadi ia tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Sungmin-Sunbae" panggilnya saat melihat Sungmin kakak kelasnya di Sekolah Dasar sedang beduaan dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Jelas ia merasa cemburu.

"Kau sedang apa disini" lanjutnya dengan nada yang jelas tidak suka... Kekasih mana yang suka jika Namjacingunya berduaan dengan orang lain. Memang benar sih Kyuhyun belum jadi Namjachingunya Changmin, tapi setidaknya ia mempunyai hubungan yang lebih, ia calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Itu... aku menyatakan cintaku pada Kyu... Tapi Kyu belum menerima ku dan aku akan berusaha menjadikannya sebagai Namjachingu ku" Jawab Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"MWO? Apa kau bilang? Menyatakan cinta pada Baby Kyu? Tak akan kubiarkan..." kata Changmin galak ala anak umur 5 tahun. Ia merasa tak terima. Kyuhyun itu hanya milik Changmin.

"Wae, Changmin-ah? Memangnya kenapa? Memang kalian punya hubungan apa? Bukannya kalin hanya sahabat dekat saja ya, aku rasa tak masalah jika aku menjadi Namjachingunya Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin panjang lebar dan cuek dengan Changmin yang tak terima itu.

"KAMI INI LEBIH DARI TEMAN SUNBAE...KYUHYUN ITU MILIKKU, KARENA KYUHYUN CALON ISTRIKU, INGAT ITU SUNBAE" jawab Changmin yakin. Kemudian menarik tangan Kyu lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih shock dengan jawabannya tadi.

**.**

**#Di tempat lain**

"Aigo... Mereka lama sekali Su-ie..." kata Jaejoong dengan muka ditekuk. Saat ini kedua 'Umma' itu sedang menghabiskan waktu di café dekat taman untuk menunngu anak-anak mereka yang dari tadi bermain.

"Namanya juga anak-anak Hyung, pasti lupa waktu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kata bermain" Jawab Junsu santai sambil menikmati minumannya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama Su-ie... Aishh anak-anak itu, tak pernah ingat waktu..." Kata Jaejoong saat berdiri dari tempat duduk semula. "Kajja, kita susul mereka... Kita ajak mereka pulang, Lagian ini sudah hampir sore.." ajak Jejoong pada Junsu.

"Ne, Kajja" jawab Junsu kemuidian menyusul Jejoong yang sudah meninggalkan café duluan.

.

"HUWAAA... Umma cakit" tangis gadis yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun menghentikan jalan duo JJ itu (Jaejoong dan Junsu).

"Adik manis, kenapa kau menangis nak? Mana Umma mu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Aigo, bajumu kotor, sini Ahjussi bersihkan" Kata Jaejoong kemudian membersihkan baju anak manis itu.

"Tangannya terluka Su-ie" kata Jaejoong kepada Junsu saat melihat tangan anak itu lecet.

"Tenang Hyung, aku bawa obat kok ditas ku. Ayo kita obati lukanya di tempat duduk itu" Junsu menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong dekat pohon.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Su-ie... Kajja.."

"Nah adik kecil, Lukamu sudah kami obati.. Jangan menagis lagi ne... Oya, siapa namamu adik kecil? Tanya Junsu.

"Jang Sae Byuk imnida" jawab Gadis bernama Sae Byuk itu.

"Annyeong Byuk-ah"

"Nama Ahjumma ciapa" Tanya anak itu. Ya, Ahjumma, mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa di panggil Ahjumma oleh anak-anak, jadi mereka tak terlalu kaget.

"Ohh... Park Junsu imnida, kalau yang ini Kim Jaejoong"

"Salam kenal ya Adik manis..." kata mereka berbarengan.

"Ne... Ahjumma itu Umma Byukie..." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk seorang Yeoja yang kelihatan sangat kuatir.

"Umma... Byukie di sini Umma..." teriaknya dengan girang...

"Aigo... Chagi kau dari mana saja? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja, kau membuat Umma sangat mencemaskan mu nak..." kata wanita yang lumayan cantik itu.

Tunggu, rasa-rasanya wajah gadis itu tak asing lagi buat Jaejoong. Sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat, tapi dimana?

"Umma, Ahjumma-Ahjumma itu yang menolong Byukie..." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk Duo JJ.

"Jinja... Ahjumma? Mereka Ahjussi sayang... Gomawo sudah menolong anakku ini tuan... Oppa" tiba-tiba gadis itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya malah mengataka 'OPPA'. Kepada personil(?) duo JJ itu.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Kau Jae Oppa kan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Junsu. Ternyata yang di maksud Oppa disini adalah Jaejoong.

"Ne, benar, aku Kim Jaejoong dan ini Park Junsu... Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat? Sepertinya wajah mu tak asing lagi buat ku" jawab Jaejoong sedikit heran. Bagaimana mungkin Yeoja itu mengetahui namanya. Walaupun sepertinya ia merasa pernah melihat Yeoaja itu sih sebelumnya. Namun saying ia tak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Yeoja ini.

"Omo... Aku ini Yoona, Oppa... Adiknya Yunho Oppa"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Apakah cerita ini perlu dilanjutkan? Ataukah harus dihapus T^T? Apakah cerita ini sangatlah pasaran? Mungkinkanh Reader pernah membaca cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita ini? hehehe Harap dimaklumi ya, maklum cerita ini cerita dengan ide pasaran XDXDXD.

Di Fic ini jga ada sedikit(?) OC ya hehehh XDXDXD

Ingat ya. **DILARANG BASHING COUPLE or CHARA** karena perbuatan itu tidak baik dilakukan :p wkwkkwk

Akhir kata **Review **Please ^^v

Comen, Kritik dan saran di terima dengan lapang dada. Tapi jangan Bashing Couple ya. Di mohon dengan sangat. Fame Juga boleh kok asal MEMBANGUN ya~~.

See You~~~~~


End file.
